


and here we thought separatists were bad...

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fix-It of Sorts, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Post-Umbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several members of the Torrent Company wake up in the Castle of Lions. Rex has questions, and a headache. Shiro tries to help, but it's hard when he has his own questions. To make things worse, Rex's brothers and the other Paladins don't really get along.</p>
<p>As they all struggle to get along, the war effort wanes in favor of the Separatists, and Zarkon sets his eyes on a new target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and here we thought separatists were bad...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts), [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/gifts).



> This is post-Umbara.
> 
> Rex is trans, as are a few other characters.
> 
> The pairings are crack and for my own enjoyment.
> 
> Mando’a words spoken are italicized. The only time Mando’a words are not, is when it’s in a sentence that is written initalicized basic, but it’s the clones speaking in Mando’a.
> 
> Examples: 
> 
> Basic/English sentence with Mando’a word: “Calm down, _vod’ika_.”
> 
> Mando’a word with Mando’a written in english: “Vod, _are you okay_?”
> 
> I do this so nobody does what I do and wonder if the word Vod is spoken in Basic, even though it’s written in Mando’a.
> 
> Also, some italicized words and sentences/phrases are merely emphasis.. it’s pretty easy to tell which ones, in my opinion, but I’m not you, so if you’re confused, feel free to ask.

Rex frowned as he sat up from the bunk he was on. He had no idea where he was, or where the others were, but he did know that the ship they had been on had been going down, and he remembered… a robotic lion? No, that was impossible.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” Rex turned, finding a male human in the doorway. His hair was black, with white bangs, and a scar over the bridge of his nose. He also had a prosthetic arm that was nothing like the ones that were Republic made.

“Who are you?” Rex asked, before realizing the man was making a point to not look at him. He glanced down, finding that his blacks and armor were gone, leaving him very… exposed. He tugged the blanket that was over him before up, covering himself. “You can look now.” The man looked over at him and smiled.

“I’m Takashi Shirogane.” The man explained, “You can call me Shiro.”

“CT-7567. Where are my brothers?” Rex questioned, “Where are we?”

“Ah… Your brothers are either still unconscious or in the dining hall.” Shiro replied. A frown formed on Rex’s face.

“You didn’t leave them unsupervised, did you?” He asked. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“No…?”

“Oh, good.” Rex sighed.

“You… don’t really expect me to call you by a number, do you?” Shiro asked, “That isn’t a name.”

“Captain Rex.” He replied, “Where are my clothes?”

“Ahh… Captain Rex… Your armor is being cleaned, and, ah… the clothes underneath kind of… got ruined…” Rex narrowed his eyes.

“Ruined _how_?” Shiro let out a sigh at that.

“Well, I made the mistake of letting Lance do the laundry.” Rex raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t good.

“Uh-huh…?” The clone watched as Shiro walked over to a small chest and pulled out a set of clothes.

“Here.” Shiro held the outfit towards Rex. “It’ll have to do for now, I’m afraid.” Rex accepted the set of clothes, before staring at Shiro with a raised eyebrow. The man seemed to get why, and his face turned pink. “Right, I’ll just- go.” The man left, and Rex smiled a bit at how embarrassed he had seemed.

Once dressed, Rex scowled a bit at the fact his chest obviously showed. He really, _really_ wanted his armor back. Leaving the room, he found that Shiro was waiting for him.

“So, Captain Rex-”

“Rex is fine.” The blond replied, smiling. Shiro smiled and nodded.

“Right. Where are you from, Rex? I haven’t seen humans anywhere in the universe except on Earth.” Rex raised an eyebrow.

“Earth?” He asked.

“Okay…” Shiro frowned, “Not from Earth, then.”

“I’m from Kamino, as are all my brothers and sisters. Our… father, he was Mandalorian though.” Rex replied.

“I haven’t heard of Kamino before, or… Mandalore?” Shiro asked. Rex nodded.

“Mandalore, though technically I guess he’s from one of the moons.” The blond explained.

“Right.” Shiro nodded, though Rex could tell the taller man was confused. They entered a room, and Rex found Fives and Hardcase shoveling… _something_ into their mouths.

“Well, good to know you two will still eat anything.” Rex stated. Both brothers faltered and shifted, with Fives getting up completely.

“ _Ner’vod_ , are you okay?” The ARC trooper asked, approaching him. Rex nodded.

“I’m fine, _vod’ika_.” He promised, before raising an eyebrow at Hardcase, who was watching him. “Hardcase, why do you have goo on your nose?” Hardcase reached up and removed the goo from his nose, only to stick it into his mouth.

“His name is really _Hardcase_?” A young man in a red jacket asked, raising an eyebrow.

“At least you didn’t get a number. What kind of name is _Fives_?” Another young man, though this one was in blue, asked.

“Fives isn’t my _number_.” Fives snapped, glaring at the man.

“Easy, _vod_. He doesn’t know.” Rex replied, “Where are our _vode_?”

“Echo and Dogma are still resting, but Jesse and Kix are exploring with… the tiny friend of theirs.” Fives said, motioning to the three humans that were, currently, hosting them. Rex waved his hand in a shooing motion, and Fives nodded, returning to his seat.

“The “tiny friend of ours” is named _Pidge_! How hard is that to understand?” The blue-clad man asked.

“Really? You complain about _my name_ , and yet have the balls to tell me your buddy is named _Pidge_?” Fives questioned.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that Pidge chose a weird name!” The three clones paused, and looked at the small human. “What?”

“Let’s just say Rex and the others know what it’s like to choose names.” Shiro said, and Rex gave him an appreciative smile. Rex hadn’t told Shiro that they chose, or earned, their names, but he did know that Shiro had pieced it together from the introduction earlier.

“So, let’s introduce ourselves.” The red-clad man suggested, “I’m Keith. The idiot there is Lance.”

“I’m sure he’s not more of an idiot than Fives and Hardcase can be.” Rex snorted.

“Hey!” Both troopers cried, and it brought a smile to Rex’s face, seeing that the two were obviously faking it. Rex would never seriously insult the two, and they knew it.

“I’m Rex.” He gave his name, rather than his number. If Shiro’s reaction was any indication, it was the smarter move.

“Captain!” Rex turned, finding Jesse and Kix entering the room.

“Kix, Jesse.” He smiled, “I trust you two are okay?” And scoped out the place.

“Yes’sir. Jesse’s got a concussion, but that’s not surprising. We did land pretty hard.” Kix explained, “I checked over Dogma and Echo, as well. Dogma has a broken ankle, and Echo’s prosthetics jarred a bit, but otherwise he’s fine. Fives and Hardcase have concussions too, I’m sure, if they’d _let me look at them_.” Kix aimed that at Fives and Hardcase. Fives smiled innocently at Kix, while Hardcase was pointedly not looking at the medic.

“What about Rex? You haven’t looked him over!” Hardcase said.

“And I’ll look him over in private, like I was _willing_ to do with you before. Now you have to deal with witnesses.” Kix said.

“Buh-”

“Hardcase, enough.” Rex said, “Let Kix check you over. You let him do that, he’ll stop fussing over you.” The younger clone frowned, but didn’t go to flee when Kix approached him to do a check up.

“And this is the dining room!”

“Why’s it so big when there’s just seven of you?” Rex turned at the new voices, one being a young man in yellow and brown, and the other being Dogma. The youngest clone was on the stranger’s back, his ankle braced and wrapped as tightly as possible, while Echo nervously followed him from behind.

“Uh, well, I’m assuming it’s because the castle used to have a whole bunch of people here, long before the five of us showed up.” The man said.

“Well, yeah, and it’s a **castle**.” Lance said, “It doesn’t need an explanation!”

“Hey, be nice to him!” The majority of Rex’s brothers shouted at Lance. Fives even looked ready to punch the man. Glancing at Dogma, Rex could see him with his face buried in the man’s neck, clearly trying to hide.

Fuck Krell for putting them all through the shitter.

“You okay?” Rex turned to Shiro, who was looking at him with a small frown. Glancing at the others, he noticed his brothers were now on edge, while the small one - Pidge - looked nervous, as did the newcomer.

“Fine.” He muttered, “Vod’ike, _eat and rest up._ ” He ordered the troopers. Dogma frowned.

“ _Ner’vod_ -”

“That’s an order, Dogma.” He said, before a small _oh_ escaped Pidge.

“Pidge?” Keith asked.

“Sorry, it’s just… Jesse and Kix told me a bit about what happened on… Oobara?”

“Umbara.” Rex corrected, “And you two should have known better. That’s still an active investigation.”

“Investi- _Dogma had every right_!” Hardcase shouted, “That sonuvabitch was pitting us against each other! He’s why we’re still not sure if Waxer is even alive right now!” Rex frowned.

“Hardcase, _enough_.” He ordered, feeling the beginnings of a migraine starting.

“Rex, you can’t be kriffing-”

“Hardcase he said _enough_!” Echo snapped.

“But-”

“But the captain has enough bantha shit to deal with without you adding more to it!”

“Like what!?” Hardcase shouted. Rex reached up to rub his temple, trying to ease the increasing ache.

“Like the fact we’re all injured, or concussed at least, and _we have no idea where we are_!” Dogma snapped.

“Oh, like _you_ are one to talk! You shot our general!” Jesse shouted.

“Like Hardcase said, Dogma had every right!” Fives snapped.

“That doesn’t mean he should have!” Kix argued, “He’s lucky he was allowed to even stay with us after that, especially wit-!”

“ENOUGH!” Rex screamed, silencing the arguing clones. “Just _shut up_ for five karking minutes!” The majority of the Torrent Company stared at him, stunned. Rex had never screamed before, not unless it was on the battlefield.

“What in the world…?” They turned, finding two non-humans standing in the doorway of the room, behind Dogma, Echo and the other human. “Is… everything alright?” It was the woman who spoke; she clearly had rank.

“Yes’sir.” He replied.

“Your accent… It’s Mandalorian, isn’t it?” The woman asked. The humans and clones looked at her in shock.

“Allura, you know where they’re from?” Lance asked.

“Allura?” Rex frowned, “Allura… I know that name… _Kriff_ …” He rubbed his temple again. “ _Kix, do you have a pain shot?_ ”

“No sir, all my supplies were either left on the ship or confiscated _.”_ Kix replied.

“ _Are you okay,_ ner’vod _?_ ” Dogma asked.

“Yes, are you alright?” Allura asked, concerned. “We have pain relievers, but also healing pods if you require it.”

“It’s just a headache.” Rex replied.

“A- _Rex_ , these headaches are creeping into migraine levels! Pain shots aren’t going to make them better!” Kix scolded.

“They surpassed migraine levels during Umbara, Kix, let’s be real here.” Fives frowned as he watched Rex closely.

“Oh dear! Keith, go get some of the pain relievers for migraines. It’s in the medical facility.”

“No, that’s unnecessary.” Rex argued.

“Nonsense! As an Altean, it is my job to ensure my guests are-” Rex stopped listening as the memories returned.

Altean? From Altea?

King Alfor, the king who had come to Kamino, whispering about needing aide, right before Rex was deployed with the 501st. The king with a daughter who survived, supposedly. A daughter named-

“Allura!” Rex gasped, “King Alfor’s daughter!” The others stared at him in shock, before Dogma cussed.

“I knew she looked familiar! She looks like him!”

“Dogma, is he still on Kamino?” Rex asked.

“Wait a minute!” The male Altean cried, “The king is alive?!”

“He was when I left Kamino under General Skywalker.” Rex replied, “Dogma-”

“He was for a while, but then me and Tup graduated, so I don’t know anymore.” Dogma replied, before pausing at the raised eyebrows from his brothers, as well as the humans. “Oh! Tup and I. Sir.”

“How did you graduate with bad grammar…?” Lance asked.

“Says the one who sucks at flying in a simulator.” Pidge snorted.

“It’s a glitch.” Echo said, “We all have some small ones. The Kaminoans must have decided Dogma’s grammar wasn’t too important to correct. Captain Rex is really the only one we can’t detect a glitch in.” That was a lie, most definitely. Rex cared far too much for the Kaminoans’ liking.

“I… Excuse me-” Allura left quickly, and Dogma looked at Rex.

“ _I didn’t… I didn’t screw up, did I?_ ” The young clone asked.

“No, you didn’t.” The male Altean said, “You see, Allura and I were in cryopods for ten thousand years. We thought that…”

“You were the last ones.” Rex said as Keith returned.

“Well, yes. We’ve had no word or contact from any other Alteans, or anyone who would know if there were any other survivors.” The man said.

“Makes sense… Kind of like how we don’t know if we’re the last ones of the Torrent Company or not…” Kix murmured, and the other clones glared at him.

“Wait, we might be the last ones of the company?” Dogma asked, eyes wide. “Echo, you didn’t tell me that!” Echo looked away rather guiltily, and Rex realized that Echo had been up earlier, before going to lay back down because of his prosthetics.

“Dogma, it isn’t your fault.” The captain said.

“Isn’t my fau- I WAS THE PILOT!” Dogma shouted, “We crashed because of me!”

“We crashed because the 307th open fired on us due to faulty communication lines.” Rex replied, “We crashed because I put someone who didn’t know how to fly behind the wheel, knowing we were about to get attacked by our own men, knowing you’d have no idea how to maneuver away from the firing. If it’s _anyone’s_ fault, it’s mine. I made a bad call.” Again.

“No!” Immediately his brothers were arguing that he had made the best call they could make, and while it warmed his heart that his brothers were willing to defend him, it was worrying that they saw no fault in his command.

“Umm… How do we get them to shut up?” The human Rex didn’t know, asked, as Keith shoved the pain meds into Rex’s hand.

“You generally don’t, honestly.” Rex sighed, before admitting defeat and taking the two small pills. He swallowed them dry, and ignored the stares of the four youngest adults that were hosting them. “Kix, _take charge, don’t let anyone pick on our_ vod’ika _._ ” Kix frowned, but nodded.

“Yes’sir.”

“I don’t need protecting!” Dogma cried as he was sat down in a chair across from Fives and Hardcase.

“Yeah, well, Umbara proved otherwise.” Rex replied. He had sworn that he would do better by Dogma, and told General Kenobi that if anyone laid a hand on the shiny, they’d have to court marshal Rex because what General Krell was not okay, and Rex should have noticed sooner.

General Kenobi petitioned to keep Dogma with Rex and the Torrent Company after Rex gave a full report to him and Cody.

Cody released Dogma before General Yoda had even signed the papers that allowed his release to Rex’s care.

“ _Where are you going?_ ” Fives asked.

“ _Away from the noise, preferably._ ” Rex’s answer was sharp, and Fives frowned.

“Shiro, why don’t you give the good captain a tour of the castle. I’ll make sure the others all make friends.” The Altean said.

“Alright.” Shiro nodded.

“Friends? What are we? Ten?” Lance asked.

“Yes.” The clones replied as Shiro led Rex off. Rex frowned and glanced back, but found that the others were now surrounded as Kix talked.

“Do I want to know?” Shiro asked as the door shut behind them. Rex looked away from the shut door, back to in front of him.

“We’re clones.” He explained as they walked. “Of a man named Jango Fett.”

“I assume that’s the one you called your dad?” Shiro frowned.

“Yes. It gets… messy. Explaining clones to those who don’t know about us. And, no offense, but you lot definitely had no idea about clones or the war.” Rex admitted. Shiro nodded.

“You’re right. We don’t know what’s going on, not where you guys are from. But we’re fighting against Zarkon and his empire, so we know _some_ dangers.”

“That’s… different from our war.” Rex frowned, “Who’s Zarkon?”

“Just some guy who wants to rule the entire universe and enslave everybody.” Shiro answered.

“Oh… That’s… pretty worse than our war.” Rex replied, “Galactic Civil War.”

“Oh shit.” Shiro looked at the captain, stunned. “Zarkon hasn’t taken over your galaxy yet? During a civil war? Seriously? It’d be easy for him.”

“It would be, wouldn’t it? So the question remains… Why hasn’t he?” Rex shook his head.

“That… is a good question.” Shiro frowned, his hand resting on his chin as he considered it. Rex sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, no good pondering it at the moment.” It was a cop out, since his head still hurt, but Shiro didn’t say anything; only nodded.

“Here, this is where we train.” Shiro motioned at a door as they passed it. “This is…” As they kept walking, Rex made a mental map of the castle. By the time they got to the section of the castle where they rooms were, Rex only had one question.

“So, where are my brothers and I sleeping?”


End file.
